A Cullen's Journey into Black
by Harcad
Summary: This is the follow up story to Crimson Aurora. Renesmee receives journals from Charlie for her second birthday and she decides to utilize them in the best way possible. By turning them into the Cullen Black family Journals. 100 years in all cross POV's
1. Journal Entry oNe

**_Disclaimer: All of the characters in this story solely belong to Stephenie Meyer, Summit Entertainment and any of their affiliates. Any other characters mentioned that to don't belong to the aboved, belong to AK._**

A/N: So most of you are here from CA...welcome welcome. I hope you find ACJB to be as quenching as CA...

This is only the preface of what is to come. This is all I have of it and I will be writing it slowly but surely...most of you know how I am...I will post a lot then not then post a lot again. It's just how my life runs, speratic and far from practical. I have a good feeling about this one, it won't be near as long as CA but it will cover a lot more in less words...

Just read the little piece of information down there and then tell me what you think...

* * *

**Journal Entry one:**** 2013**

Today is the day after I became Renesmee Cullen Black, the beginning of our life together. I have decided to utilize this journal that I received from grandpa for my second birthday. It's been sitting around, so why not. I will document the things that happen over the next 100 years, if I live that long; which I should.

When the days are new and the possibilities are endless, maybe we will walk among the humans without having to hide what we are. Maybe one day we can truly be free and I can share my journey, our journey, with everyone.

A Cullen's Journey into Black

* * *

So as you can see it will be like journal entries, from Renesmee's POV...

I may bring other people's POV's in when things happen extreme in their cases...they will just write in the journal instead. These aren't only Renesmee's journal's, they are the Cullen Black family journal's. This includes all characters...Leah, Zaynn, Liora, Aviva, Seth, Embry all of them...even Taha Aki...he probably wont have a POV but he will be mentioned...

Thank you soo much and please tell me if I should continue this....

ak


	2. Journal Entry tWo

**_So I have decided on how I am going to write this story. The journal entries will always be Renesmee if it is not otherwise specified and after so much of her input another POV will take over and the story will continue in their POV as if it were a normal story. The POV's will be posted and there will most likely be multiple POV's per chapter. This chapter has four…_**

**_There will also be an IPOV and a BPOV (Isabella - Bella) so please keep that in mind. I have a good reason for that and you will see soon enough._**

**

* * *

**

Journal Entry two: 2011

I'm going out on the limb here and posting a past entry. I feel that this particular incident needed to be included in this journal. I wish I would have thought about this earlier, so I'm adding it anyways. That being said, I will enter it as if this were the day it happened.

Today, June 1, 2011 marks an incredible accomplishment, my mom and my grandmother Renée finally reunited.

Isabella's POV

My mom has been calling me a lot more than usual and asking to see me nonstop. I was growing tired of telling her no, time and time again, coming up with excuse after excuse of why that was not a good idea. She was coming, she was coming here and she was on her way now.

"What do we do if she can't handle it?" I asked Edward who was standing beside me.

"We will just have to make her see that the situation is the best it is ever going to be. She can either accept it or not."

I really did not like that answer. I walked away from him to see Nessie; she needed to be prepared for this—seeing her grandma for the first time. She is now four years old and engaged; how was she going to believe that?

When I got to the stairs I astral projected and Bella went to check Seth's room while I checked Embry's then Nessie and Jake's. I found her in her room sitting on her bean bag reading a book. Bella returned to me and I entered with a light knock on the door.

"Ness, I have something to tell you." She tilted her head all the way back laying it against the backside of the beanbag to show me I had her attention. "I was talking to Renée and apparently my excuses aren't good enough for her anymore. She's on her way here."

Nessie's eyes light up with excitement then drifted off into concern. "Are we prepared for that?" She asked scurrying out of the beanbag. She put the book in its position on the book shelf faster than a normal human would, and then appeared in front of me. "Are you prepared to explain everything to her?"

"No, but I don't have a choice. Carlisle is picking her up tomorrow at 8am, so we have until then to get it together." I was mentally freaking out and all I could do was hope she would be open minded about this.

Charlie's POV

Ring, ring.

I was awakening from a 20-pound catfish to the ringing of the phone downstairs. "It's one in the morning," I realized out loud.

"Let it ring, go back to sleep," Sue said groggily from her half asleep state as she rolled over and hugged her pillow.

"This better be important." I crawled out of bed, slipped my slippers on and headed down the dark stairs. The third stair down creaked loudly when all of my weight shifted on it, reminding me that I still hadn't gotten around to fixing it.

I finally reached the phone and answered with a throaty, "Hello."

"_Charlie_," a familiar woman's voice called on the other end.

"Yeah," I replied still unsure of where I recognized it from.

"_Did I wake you_?" The woman asked apologetically.

"Yeah, but I'm up now, what's this about?" my memory was starting to unravel itself and before I fully comprehended who I was speaking too she continued.

"_I'm worried about Bella; she always has these bizarre excuses to why she hasn't visited me. You would tell me if something was wrong wouldn't you_?"

"Renée?" I was taken aback that she was calling me at this late hour to talk about Bella, "Do you know what time it is here?"

"_I do and I'm sorry about that, I just needed to find out what you knew if anything, I'm already on a plane headed in her direction. What should I expect Charlie, is our daughter doing drugs? She doesn't sound like the Bella I know anymore, she hasn't for a long time_."

I stopped her there; she was headed to see a Bella she didn't know anything about. The Bella she remembers is still there, but you have to get past all the changes she had to overcome to continue to be any Bella at all. "Renée, that was not a good idea, you don't have any clue what you are getting yourself into."

"_What do you mean, she is my daughter, I have a God given right to see that she is safe. What happened Charlie, what aren't you telling me_?"

"Let's just say Bella is not the daughter you remember, you probably won't even recognize her anymore. She's changed a lot and not in the ways a normal young adult woman should."

"_What are you saying_?"

"I'm saying you're in for the surprise of your life, you'd better go in open minded, or you'll be in for the scare of your life as well."

"_I'm already scared Charlie, I haven't seen her in over six years. I miss her and I want to be a part of her life but it seems like she's always pushing me away. We never used to be like that_."

She started to cry, I could hear it; I remembered the sound like it was yesterday.

"_I can't take it Charlie; I have to get out of here. I refuse to live in this town forever. I'm leaving_."

She cried a lot those days, I was more than devastated when she left and took Bella with her. I was happy for her when she found Phil; she seemed to be alive again.

"Bella is fine, she's changed in ways you can't imagine, she's different, she isn't at all what you're probably expecting."

"_What should I expect_?"

"Expect me to be there, I'll help you through this, you're going to need it."

Bella's POV

Charlie called and said he wanted to be here when Renée arrived. He told me about their conversation and that he didn't give her any of the specifics. I was thankful she called him so at least she's expecting something, most likely far from the truth but at least it's something.

I astral projected and went to find Liora or Aviva, both could aid in getting Charlie here, and Isabella went to look for Carlisle.

I found Aviva in the kitchen with Seth, I swear that boy can eat more than Jacob these days and that's quite a feat. "Did you hear?" I asked as soon as I laid eyes on them.

"Hear what?" Aviva was making Seth a PB and J and Seth was sitting at the bar looking back at me.

"Renée will be here tomorrow."

"What; why?" I had Seth's attention now.

Aviva sat his sandwich down in front of him and hopped onto the counter. "So what are we going to do?" She asked.

"Isabella is taking to Carlisle now to see what he thinks and I'm here to see if you will get Charlie before she gets here. He wants to be here for moral support."

"Yeah, no problem." Her expression changed, "How do you think she'll take it?"

"We aren't sure, if you were a human that had no idea anything was changed how would you take it?" I asked.

"I've never been a human so I don't know," she replied simply.

"We'll just have to wait and find out." I felt the twinge of Isabella, calling me back to her. "Oh, gotta go."

Carlisle said to break it to her softly and try not to overwhelm her. I don't know how any of that was possible but I would do my best. This was actually happening, my over eccentric mother is coming to meet the new me for the first time and she hasn't a clue.

I knew Edward was approaching in so many different ways; I could hear him, smell him and feel him. The electricity between us is still as strong as ever, the connection between us has never faltered. Every look, touch and kiss still seemed like the immortal first, and it's been four years.

I turned to his approach and suddenly he was standing so close to me, I could feel his breath on my face and—hypothetically speaking—it took my breath away. "Everything will be fine Bella. It isn't like she can run off and tell someone you're a vampire." He wrapped his arms around me, knowing that was exactly what I needed. "She will either accept it or she will walk away, either way it will be done and we will know the outcome, something we've been pondering about for a while."

I cringed at the thought of my mother running away from me in terror. "Don't remind me."

Renée's POV

I was fed up with all the excuses and I could sense that something was wrong; I just know she is hiding something from me; all of them are hiding something from me.

I was done and I was boarding a plane to Alaska, to find what, I couldn't say. My daughter, my own flesh and blood, the only daughter I spent 16 hours birthing is keeping something from me and I'm going to find out what that something is.

I called Charlie to see if there was anything he wasn't telling me; surprise, surprise, he said she isn't the same girl. Well who would be after six years not to mention she's been a wife for four years. What…did she get plastic surgery? How different can one be? Those questions and a truckload more were circling around in my head the whole 14-hour flight to Alaska. Carlisle and Esme were picking me up, I wondered if they would still be as beautiful as the last time I saw them. Their beauty was almost frightening; I remember being in awe at the sight of the whole Cullen family. They were all so similar but no existence of relation between any of them with the exception of Jasper and Rosalie.

Maybe that would be explained along with whatever is going on with Bella?

It was 11:30 when I woke from a sleep I hadn't realized I'd fallen into and the pilot was announcing our arrival. I looked out the window and everything was white. I haven't seen snow like that in over a decade. Luckily I came prepared with the only cold weather clothes I own. Jacksonville was the polar opposite of Alaska; this was going to be some climate change.

Carlisle and Esme were waiting for me when I walked off the plane. I was stunned at how very little, if not at all, they had changed.

"Renee, it's good to finally see you again," Esme's voice was musical.

"You guys look amazing, has it really been 10 years?" I couldn't turn my brain filter off fast enough before the words came out of my mouth.

"How was your flight?" Carlisle asked ignoring my comment completely.

"It was fine, I feel asleep at some point and then we were landing." They led me out to the parking garage, which brought us to their car. The beginning of the drive was quiet and I enjoyed observing the surroundings. I had never been to Alaska until now; it was proving to be a remarkable place.

"How do you deal with the cold all the time?" I would go nuts.

"You get used to it after a while," Carlisle answered and Esme giggled at his response.

"So how are the kids? Do they enjoy the frost bite as much as you do?" I was a little irritated by their silent conversations, I noticed it at Bella's wedding. They all seemed to do it, even Bella did on occasion.

"They are all doing fine, we get along great here, and it's very free and private. We have no neighbors for 15 miles in either direction; our closest neighbors are our extended family." Their movements seemed to be forced like they were acting out a play, like they weren't used to doing it.

"Can I get your honest opinion about something?"

"Yes, of course," he replied and Esme turned to look back at me.

"How would you react in my situation?" Esme's expression of interest fell and Carlisle didn't say a word. "You know, seeing your daughter after so many years?"

"Oh, well, I think I would prepare to expect anything, a lot can happen over four years." She gave Carlisle a worried glance before looking back through the windshield.

"Yes, Bella has changed and she is very content with herself and the choices she has made. I'm very proud of her; she's a very strong woman with a very bright, long and happy future."

"I'm proud of her too, I'm just not sure what I'm proud of her for," I chuckled uncomfortably. I'm happy she found someone and has such a big family but I couldn't help the twinge of jealousy that crept inside me.

We drove for what felt like forever and I was just about to close my eyelids again when we turned off the main road and onto a dirt one. It was eerily familiar; just like their home in Forks. I watched as the trees passed until there was an opening and was blinded by the sun light that ricocheted off something beyond the clearing. When we got closer I could make out the lake, then the two magnificent houses came into view. They were beautiful, both Victorian in a way and they just screamed tender love and care.

"You sure know how to live," I said below my breath.

"That's just one of the many things you will find out about us tonight." Carlisle turned around and looked at me seriously before he continued. "Please remember, tonight when you find the answers you came to find, the ways in which we have treated you in the past, with respect and courteousness. Don't let what you find out judge your perception of us, it you can accept our lifestyle, I promise you will not be let down."

His words frightened me, like I was about to witness a murder of some kind. They were out of the car so fast it made my head spin just to watch them. Then something called to me, to look at the house with the grand porch; there she was.

I realized instantly that she had changed, not at all in the ways I expected. She was still Bella, except she was gorgeous, not that she wasn't beautiful before, but now she was stunning, just like the rest of them. My hand was shaking as I reached for the handle and I stumbled as I fell out the door. A cold hand caught me and when I looked up I didn't expect it to be Bella.

"Are you okay mom?" when she spoke it was nothing like the voice I heard on the phone so many times in the past. If I had to compare it to something I could only come up with Esme's voice.

"What is this Bella, what has happened to you? Not that you don't look great or anything but you just look…I don't know, too good." I was leaning against the SUV as my eyes traced every inch of her.

She told me about when she met Edward and how he saved her life from the van in inhumanly ways. How she found out what he was and how she felt about it. She said before she figured it out she knew he was different, they all were and she was determined to find out what that difference was.

She was telling me so much background information that was so intriguing I just had to know what she was talking about, I was so lost. So I asked her point blank, no more beating around the bush…what are you? And she told me first that she is immortal, that she doesn't age and she cannot die. That sent my heart pounding and it made her now amber eyes shine. She was standing in the shadow of the SUV and when stepped back the sun light made her skin dance with sparkling rays of rainbows.

Isabella's POV

"We can't go into the sunlight because it would expose us as being something more than human." She was so intrigued by what I was telling her, her eyes followed every word that I spoke. "We, well the Cullen's and I are, well we're different than those of our kind."

"For the last time Bella, just tell me, it cannot be that bad." She was in for a shocker.

"We're vampires' mom, it is that bad." I studied her as the words sank in and it didn't seem to faze her, as if it didn't bother her. "We don't drink the blood of humans; we've found a way to survive without it, blood from animals."

"Prove it."

I was startled that was the first thing to come out of her mouth. "What do you mean prove it?" Did she really want to me to maul a moose right in front of her?

"Do something that only vampires can do," she said vampire as if it was just another word in her vocabulary.

"Okay," so I ran around the vehicle and back. When I was standing in front of her again she was still looking in the direction I went. "Mom." She jumped and looked at me with amazement. Really? Amazement?

"Wow, do something else." She was smiling, smiling at a vampire.

"Okay," I appeared next to Carlisle's SUV and she jumped when I stood next to her. I lifted the side of the car up a few feet off the ground than sat it back down.

"Bella, that's amazing."

"You aren't scared?" I asked more than confused.

"Should I be?"

"Well no, but I mean. I would think you would be. Vampires thirst for human blood, right now I am fighting, not very hard, but I can smell it and it does make me thirsty."

"If there is no need to be frightened than I won't be; I want to be a part of your life Bella and if that means you being a vampire and me being okay with it, well than that's just how it's going to be."

* * *

**_I know it's been a while and I said I would start posting like last month but it just wasn't happening. I'm very sorry about that. I also don't know when I will update again but the good thing about this story is there is no real plot line. It's going to be little tid bits here and there so I hope you will continue to read when I do get around to updating. _**

**_FV is still my Beta....you the one girl, I miss our everyday conversations...real life just get's in the way doesn't it. _**

**_Thanks to everyone who has kept this on their fav list or alerts...I do it for you._**

**_Please leave me your thoughts...I am dieing to know what you think_**


End file.
